Hopelessly In Love
by DragonLover9865
Summary: Ichigo is being plagued by dreams of Grimmjow, he has no idea what they mean and he is starting to get scared so he decides to go ask Kisuke Urahara for help and advice. What will Ichigo do when he comes face to face with the object of his affection. Will he be able to admit his feelings for Grimmjow, or will he lock them away in the deepest part of his soul never to be seen again?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my First Fanfiction ever and i hope you all like it. I own no rights to the characters in this story i only own the rights to the plot in this story.  
**

**Hopelessly In Love.**

**Chapter 1: Ichigo's Wet Dream**

The winter war is over. Aizen is defeated, and Ichigo Kurosaki is now 19 years old. He still has the same and easily distinguishable bright orange hair, and he was looking forward to going back to his somewhat normal life, but even though he was living a somewhat normal life during the day his nights were far from it. His body constantly felt hot even when he had his air conditioning turned all the way up, and he was constantly waking up in the middle of the night covered in sweat caused by one of his weird dreams that involved the blue haired espada. Every time he woke up from one of his dreams about the blue haired espada he would find a painfully hard surprise between his legs, and this time was no different except for the fact that his boxers were now wet and sticky.

Yes. Ichigo Kurosaki had a wet dream about Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. This was his first time he had a wet dream about Grimmjow and he started to freak out. He had no idea what it meant. He had never been in a relationship before. He never had time for them between school, and his shinigami duties he was always busy, so he had no idea what his exact sexual preferences were so he had no idea if this was normal or just wrong. He sat up in his bed and looked over at his alarm clock. It was 5:47 in the morning. _"This is way too early for me to be waking up; especially on a Saturday" _Ichigo thought to himself.

"Well I guess I should change out of my boxers." He said to himself.

Ichigo got out of his bed and went over to his dresser, pulled open the top drawer and grabbed a clean pair of boxers out of it and silently crept out of his room. Ichigo really hoped his father wouldn't hear him as he crept to the bathroom he really didn't feel like explaining his current situation to his father especially when he had no idea why or how it happened. Unfortunately for Ichigo he had no such luck as his father came around the corner just as he came out of his room, and turned around to face his father.

His father stopped in the hallway as he noticed his son in the hall this early in the morning which was abnormal for him even more so since it was a Saturday and Ichigo's main goal on a Saturday involved sleeping until 11am. Then his father noticed the extra pair of boxers in his sons hand and then his casually eyes wondered down and settled on the pair of obviously wet boxers he had on. Ichigo mentally groaned, and silently cursed his dad for his keen sense of observation.

Ichigo knew what was most likely coming next and he prepared to kick his goat-faced dad straight into the wall, and sure enough his dad sprang at Ichigo. While he was in the air he started to cry and exclaim how 'proud' of his son on having his first wet dream. Just as Isshin Kurosaki was about a wrap Ichigo in a bear hug, Ichigo's foot made contact with his face.

"Shut Up old man and leave me ALONE!" Ichigo exclaimed as he shoved his father back with so much force he was sent flying down the hall and made contact with the wall on the other side thoroughly implanting him inside the wall

"Excellent kick my son you make your daddy so proud" Isshin said as he pried himself out of the wall

"Shut up will ya!" Ichigo said as he made his way down the hall towards the bathroom with his usual scowl plastered on his face. He opened the door to the bathroom, walked inside, and closed the door behind him making sure to lock it as well to keep his dad outside.

Isshin had noticed his son's usual scowl, but there was something underneath it. He couldn't quite tell what it was exactly but he was sure it was a mixture of confusion, fear, and anger. The anger most likely directed at him, but as for the other two emotions he wasn't sure what those were directed at. "_Could this be about his wet dream?_" Isshin thought to himself

Ichigo turned on the water and grabbed two towels out of the cupboard and set them on the counter as he stripped himself of his boxers. He grabbed the one of the towels and put it in the water. He wiped off all the cum that was on his leg, his now limp member, and out of his curly orange pubic hair. Once he was sure he had washed all of it off he grabbed the towel that was on the counter and dried himself off and put on his new pair of boxers. Ichigo looked at his reflection in the mirror above the sink and thought back to his dream.

He was sitting on a beach with white sand and a sapphire blue ocean spreading out endlessly in front of him. He was relaxing on the beach listening to the sound of the waves crashing against the sands on the beach when the blue haired espada came up behind him and put his hands over Ichigo's eyes.

"_Guess who?"_ he said in a playful manner.

Ichigo grabbed Grimmjow's hands and removed them from his eyes and he turned around to face the blue haired espada

"_Grimmjow, why are you here?"_ Ichigo asked as he turned around to face Grimmjow sitting behind him shirtless

Grimmjow just laughed at Ichigo. _"I'm here for you Ichi." _Grimmjow said in a seductive tone

Ichigo turned away from Grimmjow as he felt himself blush not only at Grimmjow's comment but also due to the fact he was indeed shirtless. Grimmjow saw his opportunity and leaned forward wrapping his arms around the Ichigo and ran his tongue over the outer part of Ichigo's ear. Ichigo shuddered at the touch and any objections he had to this intimate act died in his throat as his mind began to fog up in his sudden arousal.

"_Grimm.…j-jow!?" _Ichigo stuttered as he leaned back into Grimmjow's embrace. He rested his back against Grimmjow's well-defined chest.

Grimmjow stopped his ministrations on Ichigo's ear and moved down to his somewhat bare neck and bit down. Ichigo whimpered at the sudden harshness Grimmjow took in his actions, and Grimmjow licked at the area apologetically when after hearing Ichigo whimper. Ichigo's whimpers of pain changed to moans of pleasure when Grimmjow began to suck on the junction between Ichigo's neck and his shoulder.

Grimmjow slid his hand under Ichigo's shirt and brought it up to Ichigo's right nipple. Using his index finger and his thumb he lightly twisted Ichigo's nipple once he was sure he had tweaeked his right nipple enough he moved over to Ichigo's left nipple and began to do the same thing with that nipple. Ichigo's moans of pleasure began to grow more ecstatic when all this pleasure was sent directly to his nether regions.

The longer Grimmjow kept up his minstrations on Ichigo's body the harder he seemed to become, until his erection began to become painful.

"_Grim…Grimmjow…please I need." _Ichigo was cut off as Grimmjow suddenly stood up dragging him with him. He turned Ichigo around, and leaned forward and connected their lips. At first the kiss was soft and hesitant, and then it slowly began to turn more heated and passionate. Ichigo's eyes fluttered shut as he wrapped his arms around Grimmjow's neck and leaned into the kiss. He soon felt Grimmjow's tongue prod his lower lip begging for entry which Ichigo quickly granted.

Grimmjow pushed his tongue into Ichigo's mouth and after a short battle for dominance which Grimmjow quickly won he began to map out every part of Ichigo's mouth. Ichigo moaned into the kiss. Grimmjow's hands moved down Ichigo's and over towards his crotch. He began to rub his hand up and down Ichigo's clothed erection. Ichigo bucked into Grimmjow's hand desperately trying to get more friction on his neglected cock.

Grimmjow chuckled at the strawberries eagerness as he broke the kiss between Ichigo and himself leaving nothing but a string of saliva connecting them. Ichigo was breathing heavily due the loss of his ability to breathe because Grimmjow was kissing him so intently. Grimmjow leaned forward and gave Ichigo a chaste kiss _"Lay down on your back Ichigo." _Grimmjow said. Ichigo hesitated but the lust filled look in Grimmjow's eyes stirred up something in Ichigo's being and he found himself complying with Grimmjow's request.

Ichigo was soon lying on his back with Grimmjow on top of him pulling him into another passionate kiss Grimmjow began to grind his erection into Ichigo's. Ichigo bucked his hip forcing their erections even closer together moaning into Grimmjow's mouth after acquiring even more of that friction that both Ichigo and Grimmjow desperately desired. After what seemed like an eternity they pulled apart from each other once again both gasping for breath. After a few minutes passed their breathing evened out, Grimmjow gave Ichigo a soft kiss on the lips before pulling his shirt off over his head and tossing it to the side. Grimmjow took a few minutes to admire Ichigo's body before he move his head forward to suck on one of Ichigo's pert caramel nipples. He bit it softly lightly rolling it between his teeth, He licked Ichigo's nipple and then blew on it causing Ichigo to shudder. Once he was satisfied with Ichigo's nipple he moved on to his other one and brought his free hand down to Ichigo's pants and began to unbutton them.

Once Grimmjow was finished with his minstrations he leaned back and looked at the quivering mess beneath him. Ichigo's lust filled chocolate brown eye's met Grimmjow's cerulean ones. Grimmjow smirked and pulled Ichigo's shorts off taking his boxer with them leaving Ichigo absolutely naked. Ichigo blushed an even deeper shade of red that would put his best friend's hair to shame. Moments passed as Grimmjow took in every detail of Ichigo's body. From His lithe body, his abs and well defined chest, to all the faint scars that littered Ichigo's body. Grimmjow just smiled as he leaned down and began kissing his way down Ichigo's body down to his hard erection.

Ichigo began to pant with need as Grimmjow kissed the head of his painfully hard cock.

"_Grimm….jow p-please I- I need you to" _Ichigo panted out his request but was cut off when Grimmjow took the head into his mouth and began to suck on it greedily licking up all the pre-cum that had dripped out of his tip. He ran his tongue over the slit on Ichigo's tip drawing out a moan from Ichigo. Grimmjow hollowed out his cheeks and began to take all of Ichigo's member into his mouth that he could. Once Ichigo's member hit the back of his throat he began to hum.

"_Grimmjow that feels…..that feels so good" _Ichigo said heavily breathing.

Grimmjow began to bob his head up and down while he ran his tongue all over Ichigo's hard cock. Ichigo felt a fire beginning to burn in his stomach and he knew that he was close to his release. He had to resist the urge to buck his hips into his lover's mouth. Grimmjow brought Ichigo's member to the back of his mouth and began to hum again. He felt Ichigo's body go ridged underneath him.

"_Grimmjow I'm gonna…..I'm gonna cum….GRIMMJOW!"_ Ichigo screamed his lover's name has he released into his mouth. Grimmjow swallowed as much of his lover's seed as he could. He kept some of Ichigo's cum in his mouth as he took his mouth off of Ichigo's now limp member releasing it with a faint pop. He crawled up to Ichigo's mouth and brought Ichigo into another passionate kiss. He prodded Ichigo's lower lip begging for entrance again which Ichigo quickly granted as he wrapped his arms around Grimmjow's neck.

"_You taste god berry" _Grimmjow said with a smile as he broke the kiss between himself and Ichigo.

"_S-Shut up Grimmjow" _Ichigo said as he blushed.

***Knock, Knock, Knock.***

A knock on the bathroom drew Ichigo from his thoughts and back to reality.

"Hey Ichigo are you done in there yet, I have to use the bathroom" Karin said from behind the bathroom door.

"Y-Yeah just give me a sec Karin." Ichigo said

"_What am I going to do?" _Ichigo asked himself as he walked over to the door and walked out into the hall back to his room.

**XXX I hope you all like this story. Please read and review. Tell me what you like,hate,love about this story. All reviews are welcome :) XXX**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter of Hopelessly. This Chapter was really for for me to write. I hope you guys like it. i would also like to thank all the people that have Favorited and are following this story. It makes me smile to see that I'm writing something that people like.  
**

**I Own no rights to this story and I'm pretty sure you all know that. I only own the plot ine  
**

**Please Read And review  
**

**Chapter 2: Confusion **

_2 days later_

It was a Monday so Ichigo had to wake up at 6 in the morning to get ready for school. He took a shower and got dressed in his school uniform which consisted of a white short sleeved dress shirt, a red tie, and a cream colored cotton vest over that. As well as dress pants and dress shoes, and his favorite watch. He had just begun to gather his things that he needed for school when he heard his sister Yuzu calling for him.

"Ichigo. Your breakfast is ready" Yuzu shouted from the Kitchen

"Ok. I'll be right down Yuzu" Ichigo called down to his sister

He walked downstairs to find his sisters Yuzu, and Karin sitting at the table. Karin was eating cereal and Yuzu had just set his breakfast on the table.

"GOOOOOD MOORNING IICHIGOOOOO!" his father roared as he soared threw the air only to find Ichigo's foot in his chest and he yet out a surprised yelp as he was shoved back against the wall.

"NOT NOW GOAT-FACE!" Ichigo screamed at his father

"Oh my wonderful son, you make me so proud" Isshin said as he crumpled to the ground his body slightly twitching..

Ichigo walked over to the table and sat down and began to happily eat his breakfast which he finished in a mere five minutes.

"Thank you for making me breakfast Yuzu it was really good" Ichigo said with a smile as he stood up and headed for the door.

"You're welcome Ichigo. Have a great day at school." His sister said to him in her cheerful voice as he walked out the door and out onto the street. Ichigo slowly made his way through town and towards his school. As he walked toward his school his mind wondered back to the dream he had on Saturday. He stopped dead in his tracks when he realized he was becoming hard just thinking about the dream. He shook his head and quickly forced his mind to focus on something else.

To take his mind off of that dream Ichigo thought back to yesterday and how he had spent all of yesterday locked in his room silently thinking to himself. He had asked himself many questions, yet he received few answers. He soon found himself in the court yard of his school Karakura High. He looked at his watch which read 6:30 am. He was surprised to find that it had only taken him 15 minutes to get to school leaving him with almost two hours of time to kill. He shook his head in frustration at the idea of 'down time' and casually walked onto the school grounds toward his favorite tree. He sat down with his back to the trunk of the tree and rested his head on the tree. As soon as he got comfortable he felt a sudden wave of drowsiness over take him and his eye lids began to grow heavy, and not long after his eyes had closed, he swiftly drifted into a deep sleep.

_Ichigo's Dream_

Ichigo was sitting on the bank of the river, the sun was slowly sinking in the sky causing the sky to change from its ocean blue to a fiery orange as it settled on the horizon, its angel caused the river to sparkle in the most beautiful way Ichigo had ever seen. He was so captivated by the beauty of this wonderful sight he failed to notice presence beside him.

"_It's beautiful sight isn't Ichi?" said the person beside Ichigo_

Ichigo jumped in surprise and swiftly turned to look at who had just spoken. Ichigo's chocolate eyes locked onto Grimmjow's cerulean ones. The normal lust Grimmjow usually had in his eyes was gone and had been replaced with something that Ichigo couldn't describe, he just knew that whatever was in those eyes of Grimmjow's at the moment was directed at him. Ichigo couldn't help but blush. He swiftly turned away from Ichigo to hide his embarrassment.

"_G-Grimmjow why are . . . ?" _Ichigo was cut off when Grimmjow lightly pressed a finger to Ichigo's soft lips.

"_Ichi. Don't speak, just relax and enjoy this beautiful moment with me."_ Grimmjow said in a pleading, calm and somewhat love filled voice. Ichigo was shocked when he heard Grimmjow speak. He had never spoken like that to him before and he found himself enjoying being spoken to like that. For whatever reason that Ichigo could not explain he stood up and walked over to Grimmjow and sat down in his lap. Ichigo could feel Grimmjow tense beneath him as he sat down but he quickly relaxed and he proceeded to put his arms around Ichigo's waist, and Ichigo leaned back into Grimmjow' muscled chest. They sat there in silence for what seemed like an eternity.

"_I love you Ichigo." _Grimmjow said once again as he spoke in that loving voice. Ichigo was surprised and he didn't know what to say and he just sat there in silence trying to think of what to do next.

"_I-I think that I love you too Grimmjow." _Ichigo said as he turned around in Grimmjow's lap so that they were now facing each other. Chocolate gazed deeply into cerulean. Ichigo blushed and leaned forward and connected their lips. The kiss was not a forceful kiss, but one filled with love and passion that was shared equally between the two of them.

Ichigo's eyes fluttered open and the world around him slowly came back into view. He slowly stood up while rubbing his neck lightly because it had become stiff from resting on the tree. That's when the memory of the dream he just had rushed back into his mind. Ichigo felt his legs turn to jelly and he turned around and put his hands on the tree to stop him from falling. His body began to shake and his eyes began to swell with tears which spilled over and ran down his cheeks.

"What does this fucking mean?" Ichigo yelled as he pounded on the tree with the base of his fist. Something landed on his shoulder causing Ichigo to jump slightly

"Ichigo. Are you ok?" A voice from behind him asked.

Ichigo turned his head slightly to see who was talking to him. It was Tatsuki his child hood friend. Ichigo wiped away the tears from his face not wanting his friend to see that he had been crying.

"Y-Yeah I-I'm fine Tatsuki" Ichigo said as he turned to face his friend

The first thing Tatsuki noticed about Ichigo was that his eyes were red, and the skin under his eyes had begun to grow puffy. She could only recall one time in her life that he had seen Ichigo truly cry, and that was when his mother died. She was concerned for her friend but decided to keep this to herself for now. She decided to ask him about it later once he had calmed down a bit.

"Well, okay then." Tatsuki said reluctantly and walked off towards the school.

Ichigo looked at his watch it read 7:30 am. He shook his head. He had been asleep for an hour. People started to flood onto the school grounds meeting up with friends before walking into the school.

The day seemed to drag on forever for Ichigo. He couldn't focus on school today, because his mind kept rushing back to his dream. '_Did I really say that I loved him?'_ Ichigo thought to himself.

Tatsuki noticed that Ichigo wasn't focusing and as much as she hated to admit it she was beginning to get really worried about Ichigo. He had been staring out the window all class period

Ichigo was jerked from his inner thoughts as the bell rang for lunch. He shook his head and got up from his desk, and slowly made his way towards the door of the class room and headed up to the roof of the school to be alone and think.

Ichigo's friends Orihime, Uryu, Chad, and Tatsuki all gathered in their little group for lunch. Tatsuki looked around the group. Orihime was eating another one of her homemade lunches '_I don't even want to know that is!'_ Tatsuki thought to herself. Chad was eating a sandwich, and Uryu was eating rice, with lime chicken covered in soy sauce. None of them appeared to notice that Ichigo was absent from the group. She looked over to the door focusing on it intently hoping that Ichigo would walk back into the classroom.

"Hey Tatsuki what are you looking at?" Orihime asked with her normal cheerful voice.

Tatsuki turned and looked at Orihime. She was trying to determine if she should tell them about Ichigo.

"N-Nothing." Tatsuki said as she looked back towards the door.

They all looked in the direction that Tatsuki was looking then back at her.

"Are you waiting for something Tatsuki?" Uryu asked adjusting his glasses like he normally did when he was calculating something.

Tatsuki could hold it in anymore, she had to tell someone.

"No. I'm not waiting on anything I'm…I'm just worried about Ichigo." Tatsuki said looking at the floor.

"Why would you be worried about Ichigo?" Orihime asked with concern in her normally cheerful voice.

"I saw him crying when I came to school today." She said.

"Why was he crying?" Uryu asked

Tatsuki smacked Uryu upside the head and gave him a look that sent shivers down Uryu's spine

"If I knew that I wouldn't be as worried about him as I am now." Tatsuki said in a stern tone with her arms crossed in front of her "The last time I saw him cry it was when his mother died." She said as a look of concern replaced her stern look and she once again looked towards the door. "I'm going to go check on him." She said as she stood up and made her way to the door.

"We're coming too!" Orihime said quickly following Tatsuki dragging Uryu with her, and chad just walked silently behind her. They made their way down the hall to the stairs that led to the roof.

Ichigo heard the door open and turned to see his friends casually strolling towards him.

"What are you guys doing up here?" Ichigo asked

"We're here to see if you are ok." Tatsuki said with that look of concern still on her face.

"Of course I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" Ichigo asked

"Stop Lying Ichigo, something is wrong and you know it." Tatsuki said in aggravation

'_Why is he always trying to hide things from us? We're his friend's aren't we?' _Tatsuki thought to herself with a small aggravated shake of her head.

". . . . I'm not lying." Ichigo said looking away from his friends piercing stares.

Tatsuki couldn't control her building anger any longer, and she punched Ichigo in the side of his head with so much force he was sent flying a couple of feet away

"That's Bullshit and you know it. I saw you crying right before school started. You don't have to hide things from us Ichigo we're your friends and we can help you with whatever problem you are facing, because that's what friend are for they are there to help each other when they need it most." Tatsuki screamed at Ichigo

Ichigo picked himself off the floor of the roof and turned and gave Tatsuki a defeated look. He lowered his head and began to walk towards the door to back inside.

"Please. Let us help you Ichigo." Tatsuki said as she grabbed Ichigo's shoulder stopping his advances towards the door

Ichigo turned and pushed he with all the force he could muster at the moment sending her flying to the ground

"You can't help me with this problem; this is the one thing I'm going to have to face on my own so leave me alone. J-Just leave me alone!" Ichigo screamed at her as tears began to cascade freely down his face. He turned on his heels and ran through the door successfully slamming it behind him.

Orihime went over to Tatsuki and helped her up. Tatsuki was fine but was holding her arm protectively to her chest and walked over to the edge of the roof just in time to see Ichigo running through the schools courtyard and out of the gate turning to the right towards town.

The bell rang as a sign that lunch was over and they slowly walked back to class with their head held low. They all were thinking the same thing as they walked back to class.

'_What could Ichigo possibly be going through that would cause him to hurt one of his friends?'_

_**xxx Hope you all like it. I am sorry to say this but i wont be able to update next week because I'm going to have literally no free time with all of the things that are scheduled for me to do next week :(. I'm sorry. **_

_**PLEASE REVIEW THIS CHAPTER. I WOULD LIKE SOME INPUT ON THIS CHAPTER!**  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**I would like to apologies for the long wait with the update of this chapter. 3 weeks ago i fell into a deep depression that thankfully my friends, and family managed to pulled me out of. The following week and up till now I had a massive case of writers block. **

**I would like to give a personal shout out and thanks to my new friend ScreamOfTruth who helped me out of my writers block, and help me brainstorms idea's for this chapter. Please read and review. The more reviews i get the faster i seem to write a new chapter. My readers are what fuel my creativity and I really need that fuel some times. So if you have the time please review. Good reviews or bad reviews all are welcome**

**o0o**

**Chapter 3: Confession**

Ichigo ran as fast as he could away from his school. He could barely see where he was going because of the tears in his eyes that were cascading freely down his face as he ran. He dodged the people in his path as he ran through town. He had no idea where he was going, and he didn't care. All he wanted to do was put as much distance between himself and his school. Before he knew it he found himself staring out over the river in the exact spot where his mother had died thirteen years ago. Ichigo sat down in front of the river. He wrapped his arms around his knees and set his head on them. He sat there staring out at the lake when the sudden realization of what he had done caught up with him, and the tears started to cascade down his face as his body began to shake from his crying.

He had done it, he had actually assaulted one of his friends, and on top of that it was Tatsuki, his childhood friend. He had hurt her because he wasn't able to face his problem head on like a man. Instead he had run away from it with his tail between his legs. Ichigo hung his head in shame as his tears continued to travel down his face soaking the part of his pants that were covering his knees.

"I'm so sorry Tatsuki" Ichigo said out loud.

"I'll forgive you, **IF** you tell me what's wrong." Tatsuki said in a commanding yet sincere voice from behind Ichigo.

Ichigo jumped at the sound of Tatsuki's voce from behind him. He turned around slowly and looked her directly in the eyes. However, he was only able to hold her gaze for a few seconds before he dropped his eyes and hung his head in shame once again.

"T-Tatsuki. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in class?" Ichigo said with his voice a little more than a whisper.

"Nah. I told my teacher I wasn't feeling good and left, and what do you think I'm doing here? I came here to see if you are okay." Tatsuki said in her normal combative, yet sympathetic voice she uses when she is trying to be sincere

"I'm ok, but the real question is, are you?" Ichigo said his voice still little more than a whisper, but was now filled with hurt from trying to hold back his tears that were now trying to fight their way to the surface.

"I just got a sprained wrist but I'll live" Tatsuki said with a smile, just as Ichigo's eyes drifted up to land on her wrist that was wrapped protectively in a restraint bandage. The tears that Ichigo had been holding back managed to break free and began to drip down from his eyes as he just stared at Tatsuki's wrist as it slowly began to sink in that he was the one who had done that. Tatsuki sat down next to Ichigo and pulled him into a hug.

"Shh. It's ok Ichigo." Tatsuki said as she began to rock Ichigo back and forth to get him to calm down.

Ichigo buried his head in Tatsuki's shoulder as he grabbed onto her sleeve for support and began to cry even more. Ichigo cried into Tatsuki's shoulder for five minutes all the while saying he was sorry before he finally managed to stop crying. When Ichigo pulled away the skin around his eyes was red and puffy, and his eyes were bloodshot. Ichigo was still shaking so Tatsuki rubbed Ichigo's back in a circular motion until he stopped. Ichigo finally stopped shaking and just resigned himself to looking out over the river as the sun began to sink further in the sky causing the river to shine a multitude of colors, and Tatsuki sat there and stared out over the lake with him. The silence between lengthened between them, it was comfortable and welcomed after a long day.

"Thank you, Tatsuki." Ichigo said with a smile as tore his eyes away from the river and towards his childhood friend.

"For what?" Tatsuki asked as she looked at her friend

"For forgiving me"

"Oh, I haven't forgiven you yet." Tatsuki said mater of factly

"What!" Ichigo said with wide eyes and an serious expression plastered on his face

"I said I would only forgive you **IF **you told me what is wrong with you"

"I-I can't tell you." Ichigo said as he tore his eyes away from his friend.

"You may think that you can't tell me but you will." Tatsuki said sternly

"Yeah, and why would I do that?" Ichigo asked

"Because I have a right to know." Tatsuki said

"What makes you say that?" Ichigo asked his face showing disbelief

"Simple. Whatever is bothering you caused this to happen." Tatsuki said as she held up her bandaged wrist in front of Ichigo's face.

Ichigo looked at her wrist then back at her face. He shook his head in frustration.

"The fact that I caused that isn't enough for you to blackmail me with." Ichigo said sternly as he got up and began to walk away.

Tatsuki's arm shot out and her hand wrapped around his wrist preventing him from going anywhere.

"Tatsuki, let go of me." Ichigo said as he turned to look at his friend.

"I'm not letting go until you tell me what the hell is bother you." Tatsuki said with determination in her voice.

"I'm not going to tell you, because it is none of your business." Ichigo growled as he ripped his wrist out of Tatsuki's grasp and began to walk away again.

After several long seconds of Tatsuki just staring at the back of Ichigo she felt her control snap, and she got up and chased after him. Ichigo heard Tatsuki running after him. He would have started to run from her but he was to slow and she jumped him from behind, which sent him crashing to the ground with her on top of him.

"It became my business the moment you did this to me!" Tatsuki screamed at Ichigo as she shoved her wrist in his face. Ichigo tried to get up but was pushed back down.

"Tell me why you are so upset." Tatsuki demanded.

"NO!" Ichigo screamed from below her.

"Ichigo, I am your friend and all I want to do is help you, but I can't do that if you won't tell me what is wrong." Tatsuki said

"And who said I wanted, let alone needed you help." Ichigo snapped.

*SMACK*

"OW! What was that for?" Ichigo screamed

"That was for being and idiot. I am one of your best friends Ichigo. I don't care if you don't want my help because I am going to help you anyway whether you like it or not. I can't stand to see you like this. Whatever you are holding in you need to let it out before it destroys you Ichigo." By now Ichigo could hear the pain and hurt in Tatsuki's voice as she screamed at him.

The fact that he was causing her even more pain sickened him to his stomach. He buried his face in the ground trying like he was trying to escape from this situation when he felt Tatsuki bury her face in the crook of his neck. He felt her tears on his skin, and he felt even more disgusted with himself. Ichigo had never 'seen' Tatsuki cry before. She was a strong person and could face pretty much anything that the world threw at her, but to 'see' her cry and to realize that once again he was the cause made him feel worthless. He knew that only one thing would make her stop, and that was telling her. So with a sigh he decided that he would tell he.

"Tatsuki, I'll tell you. Just please…don't cry anymore" Ichigo said just loud enough that Tatsuki could hear him.

With a sigh Tatsuki got off of Ichigo's back. She offered Ichigo her hand as he flipped himself over. He took it and she pulled him up.

"You better tell me, and so help me if you ever tell anyone about this I will personally kill.' Tatsuki threatened playfully with a smile on her face.

"Don't worry I won't." Ichigo said with a small chuckle. Then he added "As long as what I tell you stays between us. Deal?' Ichigo asked as he offered his hand to Tatsuki

"Deal." Tatsuki said and grabbed Ichigo's hand and shook it.

Ichigo led her back down to the river and sat down, and motion for Tatsuki to do the same. When Tatsuki sat down Ichigo sighed one final time as he began to tell her everything. He told her about his dreams, what happened after he woke up, he even described Grimmjow in great detail with a deep red blush pasted on his face.

Tatsuki sat there in silence just staring at her friend as he told her everything. When Ichigo was finished they just sat there in silence. Tatsuki was the first to break the silence.

"Well from what you described of this guy named 'Grimmjow' I can see why you would have these dreams." Tatsuki said with a small chuckle

"S-Shut up" Ichigo snapped

"So, what do you think these dreams could mean?" Tatsuki asked Ichigo

Ichigo remained silent for a long time lost in thought. He had asked himself that question countless times over the past month, which of course he had never received an answer to.

With a loud 'huff' Ichigo finally spoke

"I-I'm not sure, I have asked myself that question so many times that I have lost count, and every time I have asked myself that question I have come away with more questions than answers." Ichigo said

"What is the question you have asked yourself the most.' Tatsuki said unable to contain her curiosity.

"That's a hard question to answer, but out of all of the questions I have asked myself I would have to say that the question I have asked myself the most is 'What is my sexual preference'. I have never been in a relationship before so I have no idea. Heck I haven't even kissed a girl before let alone a guy, so these dreams just confuse me even more." Ichigo said

"You, never kissed a girl before?" Tatsuki asked

Ichigo just simply shook his head.

"Have you ever had a 'crush' or what you thought was a crush on a girl before?" Tatsuki asked

Ichigo nodded his head in confirmation

"Who?" Tatsuki couldn't help but ask

Several minutes passed and it didn't seem like Ichigo wasn't going to answer he just stared at her trying to think of an answer. Tatsuki was about to tell him he didn't have to tell her but he finally spoke up.

"I-I had a crush on . . ." Ichigo turned away not sure if he should tell her or not.

"On who Ichigo?" Tatsuki pushed the question

"I had a crush on you" Ichigo said with a small blush dusting his cheeks. He turned away quickly as he saw the shock on her face.

"You had a crush on me?" Tatsuki asked in disbelief.

"Yes." Ichigo said

"Do you still have a crush on me?" Tatsuki asked?

Ichigo seemed to think about this before he answered

"Yes. No. I don't know." Ichigo said shaking his head as he buried his face in his hands.

"Ichigo." Tatsuki said

"Tatsuki, don't say anything I know it is foolish for me to have a crush on you but –hmph" Ichigo was cut off from his rant as Tatsuki pressed her lips against Ichigo's. Ichigo just stared don't at his friend.

Tatsuki broke the kiss with a red blush dusting her face

"Feel anything?" Tatsuki asked

Ichigo just stared at her unable to comprehend what just happened. As it slowly sunk in that Tatsuki had kissed him. He felt sick to his stomach as he realized that he felt nothing in the kiss.

"No." Ichigo said with a huff as he turned his attention to the ground as if it was the most important thing in the world right now.

'Well then you have your answer then" Tatsuki said with a smile

"I'm still not sure if I do. I have never kissed anyone before so I have nothing to compare it to." Ichigo said

"Then go find that guy that you have been dreaming about and kiss him and see if you feel anything with him." Tatsuki said

Ichigo just stared at her as if she had just grown a second head.

"What?" Tatsuki asked as she saw how Ichigo was staring at her

"N-Nothing, it's just I don't know where he is." Ichigo resigned himself to say as he realized that Tatsuki had no knowledge about Espada's, or soul reapers, or anything of the sort. However what he said to Tatsuki was another part of it. He actually had no idea where Grimmjow was. Ichigo was snapped from his thought as Tatsuki spoke.

"I can help you find him, that is if you want me to." Tatsuki said

"Tatsuki, that's very nice of you, but I don't think you can find him." Ichigo said

"Well I can at least try can't I? And besides if I find him you may at least have an answer to at least some of the questions right?" Tatsuki asked

"Thanks." Ichigo said with a smile. He knew she would never be able to find him, but the excitement in her eyes as a new challenge was presented to her was too much for him to say no to.

"Right. Well I have to get home and make dinner. I'll let you know if I find anything, and just remember if you ever need anyone to talk to I'm always here." Tatsuki said

Ichigo got up and smiled at her. He walked up to her and wrapped her in a hug which she returned quickly.

"Thank you. I need to get home too before my family starts to freak out and worry about me, and if I ever have something that I need to talk about I'll come to you." Ichigo said with a smile as they parted from each other's embrace.

"Good, don't want to have to tackle you again if you refuse to talk." Tatsuki chuckled

With that they walked away from each other, each heading towards their own homes. Fifteen minutes later Ichigo was walking through his front door. He kicked off his shoes and made his way to the kitchen when he smelled his sister Yuzu's delicious cooking.

"Ichigo, where have you been, we have been worried sick." Yuzu said as soon as she saw her brother walk into the kitchen

"I was just down at the river thinking to myself." Ichigo said with a smile

"Well you could have at least called." His sister said.

"Yeah, I'm sorry it won't happen again, I promise." Ichigo said

Ichigo looked around and he couldn't help but feel as if something was missing, but that feeling died when he heard what he felt was missing.

"ICHIGO WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN YOU DADY HAS BEEN WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU!" Isshin cried as he flung himself at his son, but only met his sons foot as it connected with his face

"SHUT UP GOAT FACE, AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" Ichigo screamed at his dad as he planted his foot firmly in his dads face, and with one powerful shove he launched his dad into the wall. Is sin connected with the wall with bone crushing force, and crumpled to the ground.

"A FINE KICK MY SON, BRUTAL AS ALWAYS." Isshin said from his spot on the floor

"So Yuzu, what's for dinner?" Ichigo asked as he turned his attention back to his sister.

"I made Curry your favorite." Yuzu said with a smile as she handed him a bowl.

Ichigo took the bowl from his sister and sat down at the table and began to each. Isshin finally managed to drag himself off of the floor and joined his family at the table just as Ichigo finished his dinner. Ichigo slid his chair back and stood up.

"Thanks for the dinner Yuzu, it was delicious. I think I'm going to go to bed, night guys." Ichigo said with a smile, and with that he turned and made his way to his bedroom. He opened his door walked in and closed it behind him. He dropped his bag at the foot of his bed and made his way over to his dresser. He pulled out a pair of sweat pants and an old T-shirt. He stripped himself of his school uniform and replaced them with his night clothes. He layed down on his bed and rested his head on his pillow. For the first time in months he felt like a great weight had been lifted off his shoulders, and within minutes he was fast asleep with a smile on his face. Even a new dream about Grimmjow couldn't wipe the smile off his face.

o0o

**So what do you think. Please review if you have the time. I really enjoy reading the reviews i get. They push me to write the next chapter for they fuel my creativity which keeps me writing and lessens my writers block. Thanks for reading til; next time \(^o^)/**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay first i would like to apologize once again for the unnecessarily long wait for this update. I have had a lot on my plate at the moment. I have started to fall behind in school and am currently struggling not to fail my classes so i hope you can all understand that my first priority must be my school. I sat down and started writing this at like 11:53 pm and finished it around 3. So i apologize for any and all the mistakes that i have made. I am also sorry if at the end it seems kind of rushed. I hope you like this chapter because i have had fun writing it. I would really appreciate any and all reviews/feedback that i can get on this chapter. I really need the feedback to know what I need to work on more. Suggestions for my writing style that could help me later would be greatly appreciated. **

**Thank you to all who reviewed the last chapter. After i read the reviews i jumped right into writing the next chapter and got half way done with it when i didn't really do that chapter justice and i put it off for a while to let my thoughts sit for a while and to contemplate how to have this fic proceed in an appropriate manner (my writing that is not the story because come on it's rated M for a reason XD)\**

**o0o**

**Chapter 4: A Visit to Kisuke Urahara**

_Ichigo was sitting on a bench in the park watching his sisters play with some of their friends; they were kicking around a soccer ball and having the time of their lives. The next thing he knew two hands covered and he heard that familiar chuckle he knows so well._

"_Guess who." Grimmjow said from behind Ichigo._

_Ichigo chuckled fondly at Grimmjow's playfulness. He brought his hands up to the hands that were covering his eyes and pulled them away and turned around to see Grimmjow staring at him like a predator looks at its prey. It made a shiver run down Ichigo's spine._

"_Grimmjow!" Yuzu yelled as she ran up to Grimmjow and jumped into his arms giggling happily. Grimmjow just held her and spun her around and was laughing along with her like he was her father._

"_What are you doing here?" Yuzu asked excitedly while hugging Grimmjow tightly _

_Grimmjow kissed her cheek and set her back down on the ground after she stopped hugging him. He kneeled down so he was eye level with._

"_Well, I came here to spend the day with all of you." Grimmjow said with a smile the made Ichigo's heart flutter. Yuzu smiled and leaned in and kissed Grimmjow's cheek before she turned around and ran back to her friends. Grimmjow just smiled and turned around to face Ichigo giving him that grin that always made his heart flutter in his chest. He walked towards Ichigo and sat down on the bench next to him and wrapped his arms around Ichigo. He leaned towards Ichigo and kissed the side of Ichigo's head, which made Ichigo blush. When Grimmjow turned away from Ichigo to watch Yuzu and Karin play soccer Ichigo leaned over and layed is head on Grimmjow's shoulder smiling happily as he watched his sisters, and every now and then he would look at the man that had his arms wrapped around him which filled him with a sense of security._

"_Thank you, Grimmjow." Ichigo said as he looked back towards where his sisters were playing._

_Grimmjow looked down at Ichigo and smiled. He kissed his temple then proceeded to nuzzle Ichigo's neck making Ichigo shudder._

"_For what?" Grimmjow asked as he was nuzzling Ichigo's neck. Ichigo chuckled when he felt Grimmjow's smile against his neck._

"_For coming out here to spend the day with my family and making my sister smile." Ichigo said with a bright smile of his own._

"_Anytime, besides you mean the world to me, there isn't anything I wouldn't do for you, and to top it off your sisters have grown on me on me and I like to make them smile." Grimmjow said a faint blush painting his cheeks as he smiled and gazed deeply into Ichigo's glowing amber eyes. The same eyes that were constantly taking his breath away._

_Ichigo's heart swelled with pride at hearing Grimmjow confess his feeling for him, and he couldn't help the smile that spread across his face as his cheeks turned a faint pink. Ichigo brought his hand to Grimmjow's face. He leaned in and brought his lips to Grimmjow's locking him in a passionate kiss._

"_I love you Grimmjow." Ichigo said as he pulled away smiling at his boyfriend._

"_I love you too, Ichi, with all of my heart." Grimmjow said with a smile and kissed Ichigo's forehead._

***BEEP, BEEP, BEEP***

Ichigo opened his eyes to the sound of his alarm clock going off. He reached over to his night stand and hit the off button on his alarm clock. He sat up with a groan and looked around his dark room. That's when he started to remembered the dream and he couldn't help but smile at his dream. His heart swelled with how Grimmjow acted in his dream.

"If only he could act like that in real life." Ichigo said with a small chuckle

Ichigo got out of bed and moved toward his closet to get his school clothes out. He opened his closet door only to receive a kick to his gut that sent him flying back towards his bed.

'GOOD MOOORNING ICHIGO!" Isshin said as he jumped out of the closet with a big goofy grin on is face.

"WHAT THE HELL DAD!" Ichigo screamed as he sat up from where he landed on the floor clutching his stomach.

"My son, you must be ready for anything. You can be attacked at any moment at any place" Isshin said

"OTHER THAN YOU, WHO THE HELL IS GOING TO ATTACK ME FROM MY CLOSET?!"Ichigo screamed in exasperation.

"My son, that is not the point of these lessons that I gi-…" Isshin got cut off by a kick to his head that knocked him unconscious

"SHUT UP OLD MAN AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" Ichigo said as he stepped over his dad's unconscious body and grabbed out his school uniform and walked out of his room down the hall to the bathroom to take a shower and get dressed

Ichigo walked into the bathroom and closed and locked the door behind him. He walked over to the shower and pulled back the curtain. He turned the water on then he began to undress. He tossed is clothes into the hamper next to the sink. Ichigo grabbed a towel from the cupboard under the sink and set it on the back of the toilet and once Ichigo deemed the water hot enough he stepped into the shower closing the curtain behind him. Once the curtain was closed Ichigo pulled the lever that redirected the water from the faucet to the shower head up.

As the water cascaded over Ichigo's body soothing is tired muscles and joint Ichigo's mind began to drift back toward his dream.

"_That dream was by far the weirdest I have had."_ Ichigo thought to himself his smile returned as he washed his hair.

Once Ichigo had finished washing his hairhe shut of the water and stepped out of the shower and grabbed the towel to dry himself off. Once Ichigo had dried off he put on his clothes and walked out of the bathroom and back to his bedroom. His dad was still lying on the floor unconscious and Ichigo had to step of his body to grab his bag that he needed for school. Once he had his bag in his hand he walked back out of his room and downstairs.

"Good morning Ichigo." Yuzu said with a smile on her face as Ichigo walked into the kitchen. She proceeded to put his breakfast on the table for him to eat.

'Morning, Yuzu, sorry but today I'm running late and I don't have time to eat, thanks though."

"That's ok Ichigo. Oh I almost forgot your dinner is in the fridge." Yuzu said with a smile

"My dinner? Are you not going to be here tonight?' Ichigo asked

"No me and Karin are going to a sleep over at a friend's house"

"Oh, well I hope you have fun, and remember to behave." Ichigo said and walked over to his sister to give her a hug and proceeded to kiss her forehead, and with that he walked to the door, opened it, walked outside and closed it behind him.

Ichigo's walk to school was filled with a relaxing, and calming silence. He made it to school just in time for the bell to ring. Cursing Ichigo sprinted inside the school and made his way to is class as fast as he could. Ichigo managed to make it to his class before his teacher and got into his seat just in time.

The day was uneventful and was quite boring. Nothing new happened; it was just another average day at school. When lunch came around he found himself on the lying down on the school roof looking up at the clouds. He heard the door to the roof open and turned to see Tatsuki walk in and close the door behind her. She walked over to Ichigo with a smile on her face and sat down next to Ichigo.

"Hey Ichigo, I got some good news for you." Tatsuki said smile still on her face

"Yeah, and what might that be?" Ichigo asked as he looked up at her

"You know that guy you old me about the other day? The one with the blue hair and god-like appearance?" Tatsuki asked

"Yeah…?" Ichigo said skeptically not sure where Tatsuki was going with this

"I think I found him." Tatsuki said excitedly her smile so big her eyes were closed

Ichigo sat up abruptly at what Tatsuki had said. Although he didn't let his hopes get too high because Grimmjow was after all an espada and like shinigami couldn't be seen by average humans, but he knew that most of his friends after he had become a substitute soul reaper had begun to gain the ability to see them, so Ichigo couldn't help the swell of hope that he felt.

"Where?" Ichigo asked excitement and anticipation plain in his voice

"I think I found him working at a store that is owned by a guy named Kisuke Urahara. When I walked past the shop I saw him carrying in boxes wile that weird blonde guy just sat on the porch with a fan in front of his face." Tatsuki told Ichigo

Ichigo got up and ran to the door and opened it, and just as he was about to walk through the door he turned back to Tatsuki

"Thank you, Tatsuki" Ichigo said with a smile

"Don't mention it, now go and get your man Ichigo Kurosaki!" Tatsuki said with a wide smile

Ichigo turned around and ran through the door with a blush on his face. He ran down the steps. He ran out the front doors of the school and ran down the path and out through the gates. He ran as fast as he could to Urahara's shop. He didn't know exactly why he was so eager to see his greatest rival again, he just knew that he had to or he would go mad.

He was half way there when it hit him. What would he say to Grimmjow? He couldn't exactly go up to Grimmjow and say "Kiss me" could he? No, he could definitely not do that. Ichigo slowed his run down to a walk, and slowed even more until he was just standing on the sidewalk

"_I guess I could always play dumb and ask Kisuke to open a Garganta to go to Hueco Mundo and have him introduce us I guess, and I can work with that. Yeah I'll do that." _Ichigo thought nervously.

Ichigo chuckled at himself. When had he turned from Mr. Macho into a sixteen year old girl nervously thinking of ways to talk to her first crush? Ichigo shook that thought from his head and continued on his way to Kisuke's shop.

Ichigo arrived at Urahara's fifteen minutes later. He would have gotten their sooner but he decided that he wanted to walk the rest of the way. He opened the doors and walked inside

"Kisuke!" Ichigo shouted.

Kisuke Urahara appeared second later with that fan in front of his face.

"Ahh. Ichigo what can I do for you today, hmm? Kisuke asked as he lead Ichigo to his sitting room where he sat down with a cup of tea in front of him like he had been expecting Ichigo

"I need you to open a Garganta for me." Ichigo said

"Oh, and may I inquire as to why you need to go to Hueco Mundo?" Kisuke asked

"There is just somebody there I need to see, and as far as I know that is where he is at the moment." Ichigo lied

"Who do you need to see, Ichigo?" Kisuke asked playfully

"Grimmjow Jeagerjaques." Ichigo stated calmly

"I'm afraid to say that you going to Hueco Mundo to see Grimmjow would be a waste of time" Kisuke said after the brief moment of shock.

"Huh? Why is that?" Ichigo asked know already full well that Grimmjow was no longer in Hueco Mundo

Kisuke hesitated for a moment before he replied "That's because he is wor-" Kisuke was cut off when the door was thrown open.

"Hey, Kisuke, where do you want that new shipment of soul pills? Grimmjow asked as he walked in. he stopped dead in his tracks once he noticed that Ichigo was there and that he was looking at him.

"Shit!" Grimmjow muttered under his breath

Ichigo looked away as he felt himself start to blush at the sight of Grimmjow.

Kisuke noticed Ichigo blush, and smiled maniacally behind his fan

"As I was saying, there is no need for you to go to Hueco Mundo looking him, because he is already here." Kisuke said as he motioned to Grimmjow with his fan that maniacal smile clearly seen on his face

Grimmjow just barely managed to push away his look of pure shock that Ichigo was looking for him just as Ichigo looked at him with those eyes that had Grimmjow's heart beating faster. Yes Grimmjow was attracted to Ichigo, but who couldn't be. He had that thing about him that made it impossible NOT to fall head over heels for him. He was also the main reason Grimmjow was here in the world of the living. He just wanted to be closer to the orange headed man that had managed to capture the heart he never thought he had.

After their fight in Hueco Mundo Grimmjow's hallow hole had closed up and his bone mask had disappeared. This had puzzled Grimmjow for a while until he realized it happened when he admitted to himself that he had fallen in love with Ichigo bit by bit just by fighting with him

After he had fully healed he had opened a Garganta and came to the world of the living, and of course the first person he encountered happened to be Kisuke Urahara. Naturally he had been curious as to how Grimmjow's hollow hole and bone mask had disappeared. His curiosity had also led him to asking Grimmjow why he was in the world of the living. Grimmjow was hesitant to tell Kisuke why, but decided that this man could help him get closer to the man he had fallen in love with so he told him, and after the man had managed to stop his laughing Grimmjow punched him in the face. Kisuke agreed to help Grimmjow and gave him a job in his shop.

"You were looking for me?" Grimmjow asked as a light blush started to dust his face

"Yeah, I guess was." Ichigo said with a smile as he noticed that Grimmjow was starting to blush

"Why were you looking for me?" Grimmjow asked innocently trying desperately to stop from blushing

"Well according to one of Ichigo's friends that came to visit me the other day asking about you, our Ichigo has a crush on you." Kisuke said chuckling to himself.

Ichigo broke into the biggest blush Grimmjow had ever seen, as he began to fidget in his seat looking anywhere but at Grimmjow.

Grimmjow's face broke into that signature shit-eating grin of his as he walked forward and he grabbed Ichigo by the arm and yanked him up onto his feet.

"Good, at least me that saves me some time." Grimmjow said with a wide smile

"What are you tal-"Ichigo began to say but was cut off when Grimmjow crashed his lips against his with such ferocity Ichigo couldn't help but gasp which allowed Grimmjow to shove his tongue into Ichigo's mouth.

Ichigo moaned into the kiss. He brought his arms up and wrapped them around Grimmjow's neck. Ichigo and Grimmjow's tongues began to fight for dominance which Grimmjow quickly won. His tongue began to explore Ichigo's mouth mapping out every inch of the orangette's mouth committing it to memory.

"Ahem!" Kisuke cleared cleared his throat which caused Ichigo and Grimmjow to break their heated kiss when they realized that they were no alone in the room. Both were gasping for air, and both of their faces were bright red from the blush that was painting their cheeks. Grimmjow and Ichigo were staring into each other's lust filled eyes. Ichigo broke their little staring contest contest and ran out the door.

"Crap, I did something wrong didn't I?" Grimmjow asked Kisuke who appeared to be uncomfortable with what just occurred.

"No, I just think Ichigo has a lot on his mind right now. His friend told me that Ichigo has never had a romantic relationship with anybody before. So I think it is safe to assume that he just needs time to sort out his feelings, just give him time." Kisuke said as he got up and walked over to Grimmjow and put his hand on Grimmjow's shoulder, then he walked out of the room leaving Grimmjow alone.

**o0o**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Once again i ask that you review because it fuels my creativity to see how many people give me input on my stories. So if you have the time please review with your opinions good or bad they are all acceptable to me :) until next time my beloved readers \(^o^)/**


End file.
